


Sex Now?

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece written for a comment_fic prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Now?

"Sex now?" Darcy asked. 

Jane didn't even look up from her laptop screen. "Yeah, gimmie a few minutes." 

That was what she had said ten minutes ago. Darcy crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. Horny Darcy was not a patient Darcy. Jane carried on working on whatever she was working on. Finally Darcy hrumphed and went away. 

When she returned ten minutes later she was wearing lacy forest green lingerie and sheer hold-up stockings. It was a get up she knew Jane found sexy, she had said as much in the past before some very enthusiastic sexytimes. 

"Sex now?" Darcy asked, posing with her hand on her hip, thrusting her chest out and generally trying her best to look utterly irresistible. 

Jane typed at her laptop for a few seconds. "Uh yeah..." She half turned but her eyes didn't actually leave the screen. Then she stopped, settled straight in front of the machine again and resumed typing. 

Darcy loudly cleared her throat. "Jane?" 

"Just another minute Darcy." 

After thirty seconds Darcy faux-coughed. It was as if Jane was on another planet. 

Darcy waited a while longer. Then she huffed away again. 

Jane kept on working away, completely focused. She didn't notice Darcy bringing in the chair. Or that Darcy wasn't wearing panties anymore. 

The buzzing noise finally broke Jane's concentration. 

"Darcy what are you..."' 

She stopped talking as she looked round. Darcy was wearing a bra that made her tits look fantastic and stockings. She was sitting on the other side of the room with her legs open and she had a six inch vibrator that she was using on herself. 

"Sex now?" Darcy asked. 

"Sex now," Jane nodded and stood.

Darcy smiled.


End file.
